


three steps more

by winryrockbae



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: "well what was it about the song that inspired you ???", Drinking, F/M, Post canon, i miss going outside this is me lamenting the fact that i cannot go to bars, me: "the way he says "excuUUuuse me!" ", they all go out and have a nice time, this is like... several years post canon cause they're all in a bar, tohru honda is a surprise party animal, tohru makes lots of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: “Ladies only, skip to the front.”“That’s us, let’s go.” Uo looped her arm through Tohru’s, the group of six swerving out of line and around several groups of men that groaned in unison about having been passed up one more time. It’s not as if they could blame the bouncers, the girls that were flashing their ID’s looked like they could be models, or maybe tv personalities.“Is it really okay to-?” Tohru was cut off as the bouncer nearly shoved her ID back into her hand, then Hana was at her back urging her forward into the bar.“Do you want to stand in line longer?” Rin spoke up, ID held carelessly between fore and middle finger. The bouncer barely glanced at it, instead distracted by the dark haired girl’s clothing choices. Understandable.“Well no but-”“They’ll be fine, they’re all big boys.”
Relationships: Background Rin/Haru, Background Yuki/Machi - Relationship, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	three steps more

**Author's Note:**

> "Whatcha tryin' to prove?  
> 'Cause that's my woman there  
> And I'm a man who cares  
> And this might be all for you~"
> 
> I woke up this morning and my dad (who is now on Christmas break from work) was playing some classic rock downstairs. Long story short I heard Lynyrd Skynyrd's Three Steps More and instantly got brainworms. I toyed with the idea for a couple different ships and fandoms and ultimately landed on (several years?) post canon Kyoru. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all the girls that took selfies with me in dirty bar bathrooms, told me I looked pretty when I looked a mess, and formed circles around each other on the dance floor to keep the men at bay. You really haven't lived until you make friends with half the girls in the bar just by buying each other shots. It might seem unrealistic but truthfully, girls in bars are the best people you will ever meet. I miss you ladies.

“Ladies only, skip to the front.” 

“That’s us, let’s go.” Uo looped her arm through Tohru’s, the group of six swerving out of line and around several groups of men that groaned in unison about having been passed up one more time. It’s not as if they could blame the bouncers, the girls that were flashing their ID’s looked like they could be models, or maybe tv personalities. 

“Is it really okay to-?” Tohru was cut off as the bouncer nearly shoved her ID back into her hand, then Hana was at her back urging her forward into the bar. 

“Do you want to stand in line longer?” Rin spoke up, ID held carelessly between fore and middle finger. The bouncer barely glanced at it, instead distracted by the dark haired girl’s clothing choices. Understandable. 

“Well no but-” 

“They’ll be fine, they’re all big boys.” Uo assured her. 

“It’s what they get for taking so long to pick a bar. If we made a decision earlier we would have missed the long line.” Kagura chimed in, her gaze was already skimming over the crowd, nearly overwhelmed with the activity happening within the establishment. Tohru had to think that a place like this would have seemed impossible to the former juunishi just a few months prior. 

(Outside, Kyo was standing slack jawed in line, repeating “They abandoned us” to his annoyingly apathetic companions, who just shrugged and turned back to their phones.)

“This is supposed to be your night, stop fretting.” Hana rested her chin upon Tohru’s shoulder, which was clad in a red blouse with innocent looking puffy sleeves, which no longer looked innocent when the rest of her outfit was displayed, a tight fitting shirt with a cut that was nearly too low for comfort and a black skirt that Rin had forced her into like she was some sort of life sized doll. She’d been self conscious for a short while, until it was revealed that the rest of her group and most of the other ladies in the bar were wearing similar outfits. 

“I’ll check the coats.” Machi, whom Tohru was delighted had actually accepted the invitation, nodded towards the station at the front of the bar. They shrugged out of their outermost layer and handed them over. Tohru couldn’t help the relief she felt when Kagura took it upon herself to help Machi with the pile of coats, leaving the remaining members of their group to shuffle through towards the bar. Uo and Rin seemed comfortable, easily pushing their way through the crowd so that they could get right up to the edge of the bar, their low cut shirts and striking features earning the bartender’s attention in a heartbeat. Everything happened in such a whirlwind, Tohru’s first fruity drink was pressed into her hand and before she could even drink half of it the word that it was her bachelorette party had gotten around to the bartenders and several other groups of girls that were stationed around the bar that erupted in a chorus of screeching and congratulations, several of them pawing for her hand in an attempt to see the ring. It was sweet, if not a little overwhelming, but still sweet all the same. 

“You’re getting married!?” 

“She’s getting maaaaarrriiiiied!” 

“Drink a shot with me!” 

“Yes, girl! Yes!!!” 

“Green tea shots, put them on my card!” 

That was the beginning of the end, it seemed as though the congratulatory shots and drinks just kept coming. Girls that Tohru didn’t know were dancing with her, twirling her around the floor and taking sloppy selfies while strands of their hair stuck to their cheeks and lips. They formed a sort of protective circle around one another, occasionally Uo or Hana would dip in, turned up to the music and shouting incomprehensible words over the music to which Tohru just nodded in agreement. Her phone was in and out of her pocket, sharing her snap code or her phone number with all her newfound friends. Her true friends were never too far, dancing with each other or striking up conversation at the bar, always with an eye on her. Kagura had been making eyes at a bartender all night, though Tohru wasn’t sure if it was due to interest in him or the thrill of getting all of her drinks for free. With Kagura, it could be either, neither or both. 

“Ah! I need a break! A break!” Tohru cupped her hand near the ear of the girl dancing closest to her, which earned her a nod in understanding and the girls broke their circle apart and let her slip out, panting, to slam her frame against the bar near Rin and Machi, who had been in some sort of deep conversation over the music. 

“You seem to be having fun!” Machi observed. Absently Tohru noted that it was the loudest she’d ever heard the other girl speak, but she nodded vigorously and made a sort of weird hand waving gesture at the bartender. He took it upon himself to offer her another fruity drink, when in fact her weird hand waving gesture had been a request for water. Well, it was better than nothing. 

The straw didn’t seem to want to cooperate and she chased it around the glass for a moment, huffing through her nose under Rin took pity on her and held it steady. “Don’t drink too much, it’s not a party if we’re peeling you off the floor.” 

“That might be exactly what makes it a party.” Hana appeared, though her tone was joking. They would be hard pressed to find anyone more protective of Tohru than either of her childhood friends (or her fiancé whose group was now second in line from the door).

“I doubt that Carrots would appreciate us handing back a limp bride.” Uo teased, her hand resting on top of Tohru’s head comfortingly. 

“Oh my god.” Rin was looking past them to where Kagura had grabbed her bartender friend by the shirt collar and was kissing him over the bar, the man looking like he had never been a part of anything so delightful as his coworkers screeched around him and took pictures with their phones. 

“I’m going to go dance again!” Tohru shouted at her friends, though they were distracted by the glasses that the bartender was breaking in an attempt to get around (over?) the bar to Kagura. Vaguely Tohru wondered if she should go and break it up, but Kagura was an adult and the music was reverberating through Tohru’s entire frame in a way that was far too tempting to just stand in the corner. Besides, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

The dance floor was different this time around, Tohru’s dance friends had migrated but she couldn’t seem to find them. It was understandable, not as if anyone would dance in the same spot all night. And it wasn’t as if she couldn’t enjoy dancing alone. For a short while she did, a drink in one hand, the other above her head as the music picked up. Fingers slipped into hers, sweaty and unfamiliar but not unwelcome - probably just one of her new girlfriends. 

Or a strange man who was beaming at her, offering to twirl her around with an arm's distance between them. That was fine, nothing to worry about. It wasn’t until he pulled her closer to whisper something in her ear, hopefully nothing important as she had no clue what he was attempting to say, that he didn’t give her back the space she’d become comfortable with. His hand splayed on her lower back, other on her hip as he spoke in her ear, incomprehensible words that she shook her head no to, brows furrowed as she attempted to peer around his body at her friends. They seemed to be looking for her, but in her drink addled state, holding up an arm to get their attention seemed to be something she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. 

“My fiancé is outside!” Tohru shouted, attempting to twist from the stranger’s grip. 

“You want to go outside?” He shouted back, brows furrowed together as he pulled her closer to him again. This time was her back to his chest, hips slotting against his and she shook her head, pushing away. Mr. Handsy reached after her, despite her attempt at polite swatting his hands away. 

“No! My fiancé” 

“Oi!” 

Tohru couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her chest or the smirk that curled at her lips as Kyo shouldered his way through the dance floor towards them. Glancing back at the bar she could barely make out Haru, Momiji and Yuki, with Kakeru hanging off both him and Machi, gathered around the others. Uo was pointing, seemingly relieved to catch a glimpse of Kyo on his way to Tohru through the crowd. 

No doubt she’d caused them some sort of panic by slipping off on her own. Oops. She’d apologize later. 

“You know this guy?” Mr. Handsy was still being handsy, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she resisted the urge to hold her arms out to Kyo like a child reaching for their parents. The alcohol in her system felt heavy, brain working too slowly to catch up with her thoughts, the ideas of what she needed to do not executed by her body. She’d only wanted to dance, now she’d gone and caused problems. 

“He’s my fiancé!” Tohru shouted back, prying one hand from her hip as Kyo reached them and pulled her free. She held up her left hand, ring glinting in the lights of the club and Mr. Handsy seemed to understand all too well. It was… strangely satisfying watching the color drain from his face as Kyo cracked his knuckles. 

“She was trying to push you off.” 

“Wait a minute!” Mr. Handsy was backtracking now, paling in comparison to Kyo. “I didn’t even kiss her.” 

Kyo was formidable, that was for sure. He had one arm looped around Tohru’s frame while he flexed his free hand - and truthfully, watching his fingers extend and curl did  _ things _ to Tohru. She swallowed, eyes wide before turning back to her drink and taking a long (and loud) sip from the straw until she was left with only ice. 

“She was pushing you off.” Kyo reiterated, moving Tohru behind himself as he took a step forward. 

The others in the area had stopped dancing and had taken up watching, some had their phones out and a couple of girls were giggling, chewing on their straws and wagering who was going to win. It was a pretty unanimous vote towards Kyo with the way his muscles flexed under his black tee. 

“Hey, listen. I’ll leave right now. I swear. Give me a head start. Just three steps towards the door.” 

“I think I want to punch you first.” Kyo snarled, turning as he felt a small tug at the back of his shirt. As he spun he instantly became docile, gaze darting over Tohru for any sign of injury. 

“Phone cameras,” she murmured. 

“Huh?” 

“Phone cameras. Don’t beat him up.” Tohru nodded at the circle that had formed around them, several smartphones pointed their way. 

“He’s lucky. That bastard.” Kyo leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, instantly drawing back. “You’re sweaty as hell.” 

“I’ve been dancing!” 

A murmur rose up through the crowd and as Kyo glanced over his shoulder he saw Mr. Handsy headed out towards the door. “I can tell.” 

“Oh good! You found her!” Her friends reappeared, taking advantage of the circle that had formed when the other clubgoers thought there would be a fight, the social media story vultures. Without a moment’s hesitation they were dragged back towards the corner where the rest of their group had posted up. Rin and Haru were absent, most likely off dancing together or hidden in a dark corner - the thought of sneaking away with Kyo made Tohru swoon. But then again, everything was making her giddy tonight. “Tohru! We talked about this before we left! Buddy system!” Uo scolded, worked into a complete tizzy.

_ Like a worried mother _ , Tohru thought with amusement. “I know! I’m sorry! I thought you had heard me.” 

“Everything worked out fine, let’s get back to enjoying the night.” Machi was the voice of reason, her voice catching Yuki’s attention from where he was watching Kakeru gulp down jell-o shots while an accumulated crowd cheered and counted them for him, and pulled Yuki over to them. 

“Leave it to Kyo to nearly get us kicked out right when we get in.” Yuki said dryly. 

“I’ll knock your teeth down your throat-” 

“No fighting!” Tohru waved her hands around, ice slipping from her glass and peppering those around her. “We’re celebrating!” 

A group of girls passing by stopped, one of them grabbing Tohru’s flailing hand and lighting up like a Christmas tree. “We’re celebrating too! Let’s celebrate together!” She turned and slapped a hand on the bar, gesturing wildly at the group of at least ten people. “Hey, let’s get a round of shots over here!” 

“Wha-?” Kyo blinked, watching as a group of girls dragged his fiancé into their cluster like one cell absorbing another. 

“You better keep an eye on her, Kyo.” Uo warned, craning her arm to resting one elbow on Kyo’s shoulder. 

“Yes, she’s quite popular.” Hana appeared on his other side, smiling softly like a mother dropping her child off at preschool, not a friend watching her other friend get totally obliterated on fruity drinks and specialty shots. “She’s made a great deal of friends tonight.” 

Kyo groaned, though his reluctance to stay in the bar faded when Tohru looked back at him with that dazzling smile of hers. “I get it.” 

Tomorrow morning she would awaken with a headache and most likely some fuzzy memories of the night, pieced together by photos and videos on her phone. But she would wake up next to him, his and his alone, and he didn’t mind if he had to spend the whole day tomorrow rubbing her back as she prayed to the porcelain god or feeding her aspirins so she could have a conversation with her head pounding. She was having fun tonight and he wanted to join her. 

“Wanna dance?” 

Her response was lost in the sound of the music, which seemed to have been turned up since the (almost) fight. He shook his head, brows knit with the hope that she could understand that he couldn’t hear her. 

Instead slid her hands up his chest, fingers dipping into the planes of his muscles before gripping the front of his shirt and dragging his lips down to hers for a passionate (albeit a bit sloppy) kiss. “Yes!” 

▲▽▲

“Kyoooooo.” The moan came from under the comforter at around 1pm the following day. A small hand slid out, searching for his and he chuckled, lacing their fingers together. His open manga was propped over his knee as he looked down at the mass of blankets fondly. He never expected Tohru to be such a party animal, but then again, she was constantly surprising him. 

“I’m here.” 

“I think I had too much to drink last night.” 

Kyo laughed at that and ran his thumb over her knuckles, toying with the ring he gave her. “Oh yeah, you most definitely did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Fruits Basket isn't my strongest suit, but I had a ton of fun with this one. Mostly it was just me lamenting that I will not be able to go back to a bar for a bit longer. Nearly everything in this fic is a true story that happened to either myself or a friend and I just projected that onto fruits basket characters because I need to be freed. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and if you're so inclined, follow me on twitter @winryrockbae for my writing commission info or to watch me tweet about my current obsession (right now it's Yuri on Ice) about a thousand times a day.


End file.
